


Feelings are Hard

by whenhazzametboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry, Bathing/Washing, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Fluff, Gentle, Grumpy Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Louis, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Names, Sad Harry, Sleepy Harry, Soft Husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting, bottle feeding, clifford the dog - Freeform, emotional harry, louis knows what Harry needs, messing, soft, solo harry, supportive Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo
Summary: Jet-lagged, Harry comes home from the airport and takes his lack of sleep out on Louis. Louis knows how to help his baby let his guard down.Or Louis helps Harry go down into his Little headspace and Harry cries for a while because feelings are hard sometimes
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171





	Feelings are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy :)

"H?" Louis called from the living room after hearing the swing of the front door and a thump as Harry presumably dumped his luggage on the floor. He had just gotten off of a flight, and he felt like he didn't have an ounce of energy left in him. It didn't help that it was near two in the morning.

"Hi," Harry called back. "You didn't have to stay up for me."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he came closer to Harry. "I always stay up for you, babe. Thought you'd call when you got off your flight."

"S'two in the morning, Louis, I thought you'd be asleep," Harry retorted, toeing his hightop Vans off. One of them was a bit stubborn, and he ended up flinging it against the wall.

Louis sighed. "Well, I wasn't. I wanted to wait for you. Is everything okay?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just peachy."

"Babe, did I do someth-"

"No!" Harry huffed. "I'm just tired, okay?Excuse me for being tired after weeks of touring."

Louis stared at Harry as he kicked his shoe aside and trudged down the hallway towards the bathroom. He shut himself inside and locked the door, and Louis sighed dejectedly before slumping down on the sofa next to Clifford. The dog must've sensed Harry's energy because he hadn't gone up to greet him like he usually would.

Clifford looked up at Louis, who began to play with his big floppy ears. "Harry's being a grouchy pants tonight, isn't he? But I'm still gonna make his arse a cuppa," he cooed. "Yes I am."

When Harry emerged from the bathroom, Louis was already done preparing his cuppa. He had made it _just_ the way Harry liked it in the hopes that it would lift his spirits a little.

"Oh," Harry said when Louis offered the cuppa to him. "Thanks."

"Yeah," Louis offered him a small smile. "Be careful, it's really hot."

Harry nodded slightly, taking his cuppa into the living room and calling Clifford off of the sofa so that he could sit. Clifford trotted over to Louis, who gave him a sympathetic pat as he watched Harry drape a throw blanket over his legs.

Deciding to give Harry some space, Louis sat down at the kitchen counter and thought for a moment. This behavior was very unusual for Harry. He _always_ called when he got off flights no matter how late, or early, it was, and he _never_ took his anger out on Louis. Louis was his safe space, his _home_ , but right now Harry was acting like he wanted nothing to do with him. It was obvious that he wouldn't be up for talking, but Louis had another strategy.

After preparing a caffeinated cuppa for himself, Louis padded into the living room and hesitantly sat down on the opposite end of the sofa to Harry. He glanced over at the man, but Harry didn't look at him. Louis sighed softly and took a sip of his cuppa before setting it on the coffee table and turning sideways to face his husband. Harry finally looked over at him.

"How was your cuppa?"

"Good," Harry murmured. "Thanks. Again."

Louis nodded. A moment of tension-filled silence passed before he softly asked, "H?"

Harry hummed in reply.

"Do you wanna, em, go down?"

Harry sighed, lightly tugging a string on his jumper. Nearly a minute passed before he responded. "I don't, like- I don't want to. But I feel like... I need to."

"Yeah?" Louis replied.

Harry nodded.

"So...?"

"Um- if you don't mind, ya know," Harry gestured with his hands, blushing. "Handling me."

Louis shook his head. "Never do, love."

"Okay," Harry replied softly. "I'll go down then."

Louis smiled a little. "Alright. First things first, let's get you changed."

Harry nodded, accepting Louis' extended hand and following the smaller man up the stairs and into his nursery, which had been decorated exactly the way Harry wanted it. The walls were a light pink, and Harry's name was in silver cursive decals above his custom-maid changing table. There were stuffies and dolls lined up on shelves and against the walls as well as a few miscellaneous toys, and Harry's Little clothes were either hung in his closet or neatly folded in drawers. The room acted as a playroom and a changing station, but Harry always slept in Louis' bed, Little or not. They had discussed having a crib made for him, but Harry couldn't fathom the thought of not sleeping next to Louis.

"Up you go," Louis said softly, patting the top of Harry's changing table before beginning to gather all of the supplies he would need for the change. Harry, meanwhile, lifted himself up onto the table and laid back, his legs dangling.

"Good boy," Louis praised, setting the supplies on the edge of the table and rubbing Harry's thigh. "Let's get you undressed so we can get you all snug in your diapey."

Harry blushed a little as Louis spoke to him. He hadn't gone down yet, so it was a bit awkward for him, but he knew that Louis would have him down in no time. The gentleness of his small hands as they tugged his joggers down was enough to have have Harry feeling a bit fuzzy already. Louis had a magic touch when it came to his baby.

"Right, I've saved these for last, but I'll get you right in your diaper, love," Louis told Harry as he slipped his thumbs under the waistband of his boxer briefs. Harry obediently lifted his bum, and Louis slipped them down and off before discarding them with his other clothes. Next, he unfolded Harry's diaper and positioned it under his bum when the younger man lifted his hips again.

"Just a bit of powder now so we don't get rashy," Louis murmured as he sprinkled baby powder over Harry's penis and bits, securing the nappy afterwards and checking to make sure it was tight enough. "Perfect," he patted Harry's nappy and then pressed a kiss to his exposed tummy, and Harry wriggled a bit.

"Have you got a wee to do already?" Louis smiled softly.

"No," Harry blushed, lying still. "Just cold."

"Ah," Louis replied, walking over to the closet. "Let's get you dressed then."

Louis picked out a white baby grow, fleece sweatpants, and a navy blue jumper that read _Daddy's Boy_. He brought the items over to Harry and quickly dressed him, hoping that he would start to slip soon.

"Do cuddles in bed sound good to you, love?" Louis asked once Harry was dressed.

Harry simply nodded, slipping off the changing table with Louis' help and walking with him to their bedroom.

"Maybe we can do a bath for you in a bit. You know, just a short one," Louis caressed Harry's hip with his thumb. He knew it was late, but baths always helped Harry relax and be ready to go to sleep.

"Uh-huh," Harry replied softly, carefully lowering himself into Louis' lap after the man situated himself against the headboard. Louis patted his bum and cradled his head against his shoulder, Harry's legs straddling his hips. From someone else's point of view, Harry probably looked awkward sitting in Louis' lap because of how tall he was, but Louis thought that Harry fit perfectly.

Harry breathed in Louis' scent, comforted by the slight scent of cigarettes. As Louis rubbed his back and hummed softly, he felt himself relax completely and let go of the negative emotions he had been trapping inside. As they bubbled to the surface, though, Harry felt his eyes well with tears and it wasn't long before he was crying.

Louis paused his rhythmic patting and pushed Harry's hair off of his forehead. He couldn't see much of his face, though, as it was stuffed into the crook of his neck. "Baby?"

Harry released a sob, overwhelmed and unsure, even, why he was so emotional. He didn't want his daddy to worry, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop crying.

"Harry, what's wrong, love?" Louis asked softly as he subtly checked Harry's nappy. It wasn't uncommon for him to be upset about wetting or messing when he was floating between head-spaces. It felt scary to Harry to lose control so quickly, but Louis never rushed into a change, opting to help Harry go down completely first. He didn't need a change this time, though, so Louis was at a loss.

"Are we just tired, H?" he cooed, rubbing Harry's back as he took shuddering breaths. "S'okay, Daddy's here. Daddy's got you."

Harry continued to sob, Louis' jumper clutched tightly in both of his hands as he cried into his neck. He was much too Little to articulate what was wrong or how he was feeling, which Louis understood. He wanted to make sure that Harry knew that he was there to help him through whatever was happening, though.

"Oh, I know," Louis cooed as Harry continued to sob. "Did we just have a tough day today? S'that why we were a grouchy bum when we got home? S'okay, Daddy forgives you, love."

Harry pulled his face out of Louis' neck and swiped his tears away with his hands as he continued to cry. Louis used his own thumbs to wipe the tears away from under Harry's eyes before he was hiding his face again.

"I'm sorry you're sad, sweetheart, I wish I could make it better," Louis sadly told Harry as he stroked his hair, realizing that there wasn't much that he could do. He knew that Harry wouldn't take a bottle in the state he was in, and cuddles clearly weren't helping all that much. There was one thing, though, that Louis could try. He reached out to his nightstand and opened the draw, blindly reaching in and grabbing Harry's beloved dummy. He usually only used it at night, but it came in handy when he was upset as well.

"Do you want dummy, baby?" Louis gently stroked Harry's cheek with the rubber teat, and Harry turned his head slightly. He seemed to debate for a moment before parting his lips, and Louis smiled and slipped the dummy into his mouth. Harry turned away again, continuing to cry while he sucked the dummy.

"S'that better, love? I know how much you love dummy," Louis cooed, kissing the top of Harry's head before beginning to pat his bum again. Harry shifted on his daddy's lap, suddenly feeling the need to wet. Eventually, Louis felt Harry's nappy grow warmer on his lap.

"Good boy wetting your nappy. Can Daddy change you, angel?"

Harry shook his head, clinging tighter onto his daddy and whining. Louis sighed and assured him that they could wait, as he knew that Harry would become uncomfortable sitting in his wet nappy after a few minutes. He was still lightly crying, but the dummy was helping to soothe him.

"Change," Harry eventually cried after a few minutes had passed, and Louis pecked his cheek.

"Good boy. Let's get you out of that wet diapey, hmm? Maybe give your face a little wipe as well," Louis murmured as Harry reluctantly removed himself from his lap. The latter made grabby hands as Louis slid out of bed, and Louis didn't have the heart to deny him. He hoisted Harry up bridal style and struggled a bit to carry him over to the changing table, but they got there.

Louis kept a hand on Harry's bare foot as he reached down to grab the supplies he would need, and after a quick but thorough change, he took another wipe out of the package and started at Harry's neck, cooing to him as he removed the tears and mucus from his face. It ended up taking two more wipes to complete the job, but Harry could breathe a little better and was significantly calmed down by the time Louis was finished.

"What do you think, angel, should we do a bath?" Louis asked as he helped Harry down from the changing table.

Harry nodded, his dummy bobbing up and down between his lips. Louis gently cupped his cheeks and then pecked his nose.

"Okay then, we'll just do a quick one. Can Daddy have dummy until night-nights? So I can hear your beautiful voice?"

Harry gave the dummy a few more sucks before spitting it out into Louis' hand. Louis thanked him and tossed the dummy onto the bed.

"Are we all good now, baby? Not sad anymore?" Louis asked as he led Harry into their en-suite bathroom.

"Nuh-uh," Harry replied softly, chewing on his sleeve.

"Just tired?" Louis patted the toilet lid for Harry to sit down.

"Wanna bath," Harry told Louis as he eyed the bathtub. Baths were his favorite. 

"Yeah, honey, bath and then bot-bot! Are we feeling bot-bot tonight or no?"

"Mhm, with 'nilla, Daddy."

Louis chuckled, leaning down to peck Harry's hair. "Okay, bubs, I'll put some 'nilla in."

Harry sat and swung his legs as Louis filled the bath and made sure he had everything he needed. When the bath was ready, he helped Harry lay down on the tiled floor so he could undress him.

"No new wee-wees?" Louis asked when he got down to Harry's nappy, causing Harry to giggle a little.

"Nuh-uh, Daddy!"

Louis blew a raspberry onto Harry's tummy before untaping his nappy and setting it aside.

"I go in now?" Harry asked as Louis helped him stand up.

"Yeah, baby, step on in! Careful, don't slip."

Harry carefully stepped into the tub, adorably crouching down before plopping onto his bum and grabbing his rubber ducky that Louis had tossed in. "Ducky!" he giggled, giving it a kiss. "How you get in here?"

"Daddy put him in, love bug," Louis cooed. He allowed Harry to splash around and play with his toys for a few minutes before grabbing a washcloth and lathering it with Harry's body wash. He would normally wash his hair first, but he figured he could skip that step tonight. "Lift your arms, honey, s'time to get you clean!"

Harry did as told, giggling as Louis tickled his armpits with the washcloth. "Stinky armpits?" he asked, watching as his daddy scrubbed him clean.

"Yep, you've got some stinky armpits!" Louis teased, playfully waving his hand in front of his nose.

"Daddy has!" Harry replied. "Daddy needs bath."

"How about Daddy takes a shower with you tomorrow? Does that work?" Louis proposed with a fond smile, moving on to Harry's chest and tummy.

"Kay," Harry replied, sitting still as his daddy washed him. When Louis finished, he pulled the drain and helped Harry out of the tub, wrapping him tight in a towel before kissing his forehead.

"Ready for bed, love? You must be so sleepy."

Harry yawned. "Go night-night."

"Yeah, sweetheart, let's get you in a diapey, okay?"

"Wait, Daddy," Harry stopped in his tracks as Louis began to lead him out of the bathroom. "Umm- hafta do a poo-poo."

"Yeah?" Louis replied. "That's okay, did you wanna sit on the potty?"

Harry nodded shyly. He didn't liked messing his diapers very much, but it was more convenient if he was already in one. Louis always tried to give him the option of the toilet when he could, though.

"Right, you sit down then and I'll be back with a diapey and some jammies, okay?" Louis helped Harry unwrap his towel and sit down on the toilet, and Harry nodded.

"Be right back?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, love, before you'll even notice I'm gone," Louis smiled before dashing back into the bedroom and grabbing everything he needed.

"Daddy's back!" he told Harry when he returned to the bathroom. "Any poo yet?"

Harry nodded, peering between his legs. "All done."

"Let me see, bubs," Louis told him, taking a peek into the toilet. "Hmm, I think there might be a bit more that needs to come out, baby. Can you keep trying for a few more minutes?"

"Mhm," Harry nodded. "Brought jammies?"

"I did, love, your favorite!" Louis showed Harry the onesie he had grabbed, and Harry smiled.

"On now, Daddy?"

"When you're all done on the potty, honey. And Daddy needs to put lotion on you as well."

Harry focused on finishing his business while Louis laid a fresh towel on the floor and set Harry's diaper and jammies, along with a tube of body lotion, beside it.

"Oop, I heard a plop!"

"All done, Daddy," Harry replied. "See?" he spread his legs on the toilet and cupped his penis so that Louis could peer in, and Louis chuckled as he did so.

"Good job, bubs, stand up now so Daddy can wipe your tush," Louis helped Harry stand up and then used a few wipes to clean his bum, tossing them into the toilet afterwards and flushing. They both washed their hands and then Harry laid down on the towel while Louis squeezed a dollop of lotion onto his hand.

"Daddy, when bot-bot?" Harry asked as Louis massaged the lotion into his legs.

"After jammies, sweetheart. You and Daddy'll get all tucked up in bed and you can drink your bot-bot."

"Sing to Harry?"

"When we go to bed?" Louis asked with a soft smile.

"Uh-huh, sing sunshine," Harry requested.

" _You are my Sunshine_?" Louis asked fondly.

Harry nodded, toying at his lips with his fingers. "And Twinkle Twinkle."

"Anything for you, bubs," Louis told him. "Can you turn over for me, please?"

Harry did as told, and Louis patted his pale little bum. "Look at this bum! I could just eat it up!"

Harry giggled, attempting to squirm away. "Nooo! Don't eat m'bum, Daddy!"

"Okayyy," Louis sighed. "I won't. But it does need some lotion, so get back here, squirmy worm!"

Harry wriggled back over to Louis and allowed him to massage lotion into his bum and back, and then it was time for his diaper. Louis helped him roll back over and then he slipped a fresh diaper under his bum, powdering his bits before taping it shut.

"Good boy," Louis cooed as Harry laid still. "Jammies then bed!"

After Harry was dressed in his jammies, Louis tucked him into bed and quickly ran a comb through his hair to prevent it from being tangled he woke up. He also used a bit of curl cream, which Harry tolerated only because he loved how it smelled. He was nearly falling asleep already, so Louis left him to cuddle one of his stuffies while he zipped downstairs to prepare him a bottle.

Just like Harry wanted, Louis added a few drops of vanilla extract to his milk before shaking it up and delivering it to his baby.

"H, baby, I've got bot-bot," Louis cooed as he walked in, noticing Harry's closed eyes. "And Cliffy's come to join us!"

Harry jolted awake and giggled as Clifford jumped onto the bed and sniffed his face before licking his nose. "Ewww, Cliffy!"

Louis chuckled. "He's giving you kissies, sweetheart! Oop, I think he's gonna take my spot."

Harry gasped and pushed at Clifford, who had laid down on Louis' pillows. "Bad Cliffy! Go in your own bed."

"Oh, be nice, love, he doesn't know any better. C'mon, Cliff, come lay down over here," Louis patted the end of the bed and Clifford came to him, enjoying a quick pat and a kiss goodnight before settling down.

"Bot-bot, Daddy," Harry made grabby hands for his bottle.

"I think Daddy should feed you, love, so you can relax and go night-nights," Louis told him softly as he climbed in bed next to him.

Harry nodded as he snuggled up to his daddy, patting his lips for the teat. Louis began to feed him while softly singing You are my Sunshine, and Harry only got through about half of the bottle before he was dead asleep.

" _Please don't take my sunshine away_ ," Louis sang softly as he caressed Harry's rosy cheek with his thumb. "Goodnight, sunshine, Daddy loves you," he whispered. "Have sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was as cute as I thought it was! I would love to write more in this universe, so please comment any ideas or prompts you may have. Thank you! <3


End file.
